


American Pie

by sinkburrito



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - High School, Crushes, M/M, Matchmaking, Misunderstandings, Mutual Pining, Unrequited Love, a teeny tiny sprinkling of angst, but not really, dogs do not go in the washing machine REY, evil mastermind rey, horribly embarrassing situations with a crush, mildly concerning consumption of energy drinks, most relatable character, not really - Freeform, poe has a crisis on the second day of college, rey being fed up with these two, sleep deprivation as the root of all evil
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-16
Updated: 2017-05-29
Packaged: 2018-11-01 14:14:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10923495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinkburrito/pseuds/sinkburrito
Summary: Finn thought he left his high school crush behind, but his college roommate might have something to say about that.stormpilot college au fluff





	1. bye-bye miss american pie

**Author's Note:**

> written as a request for @give.cap.a.bf on instagram  
> lyrics in title and chapter titles from "American Pie" by Don McLean  
> the world needs more stormpilot tbh

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> bye-bye miss american pie  
> drove my chevy to the levee but the levee was dry  
> them good old boys were drinking whiskey and rye  
> singin "this'll be the day that i die"
> 
> first meetings

It had all started back in freshman year of high school. The nearby middle schools all fed into the one high school. Finn distinctly remembered his first day of class; in third hour a boy had sat in the seat next to him and started chugging a monster energy drink. He had stared at him in wide-eyed horror when he slammed the can on the desk, turned to him and offered a dazzling smile, and said, “Hey, my name’s Poe.”

 

He still told this story when drunk, or in a particularly mopey mood. Rey liked to joke that it really showed it was love when his first impression was so… bizarre. But really, Finn had been gone after that first day. Too bad Poe never said a word to him after that, for the rest of high school. It might’ve been the way he’d stared at him, slack-jawed, before turning away before he could embarrass himself, but Poe had never given him a second look after that. They’d never really had any classes together except that one, and they’d never been partnered for group projects.

 

But Finn had spent most of his lunches staring over at Poe’s table while Rey poked fun. Whenever Poe would glance his way, he’d immediately avert his eyes. Rey often said Poe was looking back just as much, but Finn never believed her. Rey liked to joke. 

 

He’d made her swear to never bring up the Bus Incident; their bus had come to an abrupt stop due to someone crossing the street, and so Finn had ended up in Poe’s lap. Finn had almost had a heart attack and scrambled back to his own seat as quick as possible. Rey insisted Poe looked as embarrassed as Finn, which made Finn hate it even more. 

 

After that, Rey had tried to convince Finn that Poe liked him back, which was absurd. What? No way. That’s what Finn said, anyways. And so he never even tried to summon the courage to say a word to Poe, except for one time when it was rainy at the bus stop and Poe lent Finn his jacket.

 

Finn had kept it for a week before bashfully handing it back to Poe with flaming cheeks. Finn had whispered a “thanks,” which he didn’t regret as it made Poe’s whole face light up and Poe had smiled. 

 

And this brings us to graduation day; where Finn stood awkwardly off to the side while Rey snapped his picture. Poe talked to Ben Solo, not noticing Finn and Rey standing a few feet away from him. 

 

“You should just talk to him! It’s not like you’re going to see each other after this,” Rey urged.  Finn bit his lip and shook his head. 

 

“No way. We’ve never even talked through all of high school, What am I supposed to do, go up to him and say, ‘Hey, I’m Finn. I’ve had a huge crush on you for four years despite you only ever saying four words to me. I don’t know why I’m telling you this.’” Finn responded in a whisper.  

 

Rey rolled her eyes. “Well, if you won’t, I will. Don’t worry, I won’t tell him about your crush, but I want to talk with him.” Oh right.  _ Rey _ talked to him. Rey had been friends with him for the last few years of high school. Yet whenever she mentioned Poe would be going with them, Finn had backed out of plans at the last minute. 

 

Finn watched as Rey walked up to Poe and started a conversation effortlessly. He felt something clench in his chest as Poe threw his head back with laughter. Suddenly, Poe turned his head to look at Finn with Rey and Poe waved. Finn felt his face heat up as he waved back. Rey gave him a thumbs up from behind Poe. Finn felt embarrassment wash over him and he turned away. Poe would be better off left as a high school memory, an old crush. Even if that crush didn’t feel like it was dying off anytime soon. 

 

Finn sent out his college applications and shared his joy with an ecstatic Rey when they found out they would both go to Jedi University. It felt like a dream come true when he collected his belongings and took them to the campus. Rey leaned on the doorway, not bothering to help Finn with his stuff. She smiled knowingly and opened the door. 

 

“Oh, hi! You must be my roommate. I’m Poe Dameron,” Poe said, grinning and extending a hand. Finn felt his world turn upside down, barely registering Rey smirking like the Cheshire Cat.  

 

“H-hey, I’m Finn,” Finn stammered, shaking Poe’s hand. “We- w- uh- in high school.”

 

“Oh, right! Yeah, we went to high-school together! What a coincidence. That’s so cool! Hi, Finn!” Poe said brightly. He beamed at Finn, who smiled nervously back. 

 

“Hey, Poe! Well, I have somewhere to be. I’ll leave you two to it,” Rey said, winking at Finn and whisking out the door. Finn reached after her helplessly, then turned to face his roommate.

 

“I definitely remember you. You fell into my lap on the bus!” Poe chattered on. Finn screamed internally. Of course, he would remember that.

 

“And you were the only one in our literature class who got a 100% on the final in sophomore year. And you sat next to me in freshman bio, and you were on the chess team- I’m probably being weird, ha.” Poe continued, dropping off near the end. 

 

Finn was in shock. Poe remembered all those things? He’d always assumed he never noticed him. “You’re not weird. It’s… nice that you remember me.” Finn mumbled. 

 

Poe smiled in relief. “Oh, good. I always felt bad that we didn’t talk, but we’re gonna be good friends in college, right? New beginnings?” he said, sitting on one of the beds and pulling Finn down next to him by the hands. 

 

Finn looked down at their interlocking hands and stuttered something. Poe ducked his head and pulled his hands away.

  
“Yeah, sure,” Finn managed. Poe smiled brilliantly at him and Finn felt himself smile back. 


	2. well i know that you're in love with him

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> well i know that you're in love with him  
> cause i saw you dancing in the gym  
> you both kicked off your shoes  
> man i dig those rhythm and blues

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> whoops this took longer than expected sorry  
> also i am aware that the song is not meant to be romantic  
> i just picked some of the lines that i liked because it was stuck in my head  
> and i know rey and jyn arent the same age but shhhhhh

 

“REY HOLY FUCK” yelled Finn, slamming open the door to Rey’s room. Rey’s roommate, a girl named Jyn, fell off her bed in shock. Rey just started laughing, clutching her sides.

 

“I-I’ll leave,” Jyn stammered, rushing out the door. Rey just laughed harder.

 

“YOU KNEW. YOU KNEW DIDN’T YOU?!” Finn yelled. Rey howled in laughter as Finn face planted onto her bed. She wiped tears from her eyes. 

 

“That Poe was your roommate? How could I have known?” she countered innocently, but her smug smile told Finn everything he needed to know.

 

“I don’t know how, but I know you had something to do with it,” Finn accused, sitting up to point a finger at Rey. Rey put a hand to her chest in mock surprise.

 

“How could you suspect me of something like that?” she asked, the picture of innocence. Finn glared. 

 

“Ughhhhhhh, how am I gonna do  _ anything _ ?” he moaned, changing his attitude. “We share a bathroom! And he sleeps across the room from me. It’s going to be so awkward, he’s gonna find out!” 

 

“There there,” Rey said, patting Finn’s back while biting back a smile. “Do you wanna watch Star War?” Star War was their favorite movie and they’d always watched it together. Rey and Finn had been best friends since middle school.

 

“Yes,” Finn grumbled, grabbing a blanket off of Rey’s bed and wrapping it around himself. Rey opened her laptop and put the treasured DVD in. The familiar opening of Star War calmed Finn. 

 

“HOLY FUCK REY” someone screamed, kicking open the door. Rey and Finn screamed and flailed around on the bed. And who was it but Poe Dameron standing at the door, wide-eyed and panicked.

“Oh, hey Finn,” he squeaked once he saw who was in the room. He cleared his throat. “Hey-” he started in a deep voice. Poe cleared his throat again, coughing obnoxiously. “Hey Finn,” he said normally. 

 

“H-hey, Poe, I didn’t know you knew Rey,” Finn said, trying to figure out just what the fuck was going on. 

 

“Oh, heh, yeah. We shared a few classes in high school. We’re friends,” Poe said nervously, glancing at Rey.

 

Rey looked as if she were watching a soap opera. That is to say, she was watching them eagerly, waiting to see what they would do next. Rey probably had metaphorical popcorn right now. 

 

“Poe, why don’t you stay and watch Star War with us?” Rey asked gleefully. 

 

“Oh cool, Star W-” Poe started happily, but then glanced at Finn. “Uh, no thanks, I’m a bit swamped with homework.” 

 

“Really? On the first day of class?” Rey asked innocently. 

 

“Well, I-” Poe stumbled over his words. 

 

“Great! Finn, scooch over,” Rey said, shoving Finn over. She pulled Poe down so he sat right up against Finn, who blushed and scooted towards Rey. Rey retaliated by pushing him back, but she used too much force so he ended up squishing Poe against the wall. Rey smirked.

 

Finn pushed back but she wouldn’t budge, so he had to settle with being uncomfortably close to his long-time crush. He tried to focus on the movie instead, but his mind kept drifting to Poe’s comfortable warmth against his side and the faint scent of cologne. Despite his best efforts, Finn felt his eyes start to flicker. It had been a long day and it was already pretty late. Loud snoring startled him. Rey was already fast asleep on his shoulder and Finn managed a small smile. He was too tired to care that if he slept now he’d be falling asleep on Poe’s shoulder. Finn finally allowed himself to sleep. 

 

When he woke, the weight on his shoulder was gone, meaning Rey was awake. He was  _ so _ cozy and warm. Poe’s chest rose and fell softly against his cheek. Finn closed his eyes again to savor the comfort. Then the full weight of what had happened hit him like a freight train and he scrambled off the bed. He had fallen asleep on his crush! Finn felt his face heat up with embarrassment. He opened the door to find Rey in front, returning with bagels. 

 

“Hey Finn,” she said with a shit-eating grin. “Have a fun night?”

 

“Hmm?” asked Poe, who was evidently already awake. Finn cast a panicked look at Rey and ran out the door.

  
  


“It wasn’t that bad,” Rey said later when they were at the library studying. Finn just buried his head in his hands. 

 

“That was so embarrassing!” Finn moaned. Rey patted his back consolingly. Finn just put his headphones in and tried to focus on his schoolwork. So what if it was only the second day? Shut up, Rey.

  
  


When Finn finally returned to his dorm after a day of avoiding Poe, Poe was on his bed with an entire carton of ice cream. Finn noted that it was Rocky Road, his favorite.

 

“Hi Finn,” Poe said around a mouthful of ice-cream. “I’m having a crisis.” 

 

Finn sat down next to Poe. He wasn’t sure what the fuck was going on; it was only the second day of college. 

 

“I’m pretty sure my crush hates me,” Poe continued mournfully, “And I haven’t slept in two days. Also, I hate Rocky Road.” 

 

“I’m sure it’s not that bad. Nobody could hate you,” Finn said, at a loss for anything helpful to say. But it seemed to work because Poe brightened up considerably. 

 

“Thanks, Finn,” he said, launching into a hug. Finn froze up at Poe’s arms around him. 

 

“I’m going to hate myself for this,” Poe mumbled, suddenly leaning up and smushing his lips against Finn’s. Finn sat up ramrod straight, shocked. Then Poe slipped off of him and hit the bed, fast asleep. Finn absentmindedly touched his fingers to his lips, still in shock. A tiny smile graced his lips, spreading wider and wider by the second. He slowly stood up, pulled the covers over Poe, and put his ice-cream in the fridge. 

 

Finn hummed a tune and went off to tell Rey with a bounce in his step.

 


	3. do you believe in rock and roll?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> do you believe in rock and roll?  
> can music save your mortal soul?  
> and can you teach me how to dance real slow?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> well this didnt go where i thought it would.  
> rip everyone forever

Rey was having a hell of a day. She had received a worried call from Poe saying, “I have a feeling I did something weird last night… I don’t know, I was pretty sleep deprived.”

 

She had put it out of her mind until she had gotten a call from Finn. “REY FUCK FUCK FUCK YOU’LL NEVER BELIEVE WHAT HAPPENED!” He’d screeched in her ear. 

 

And that was why she was repeatedly hitting her head with her flawlessly organized binder on the third day of college. Finn had seemed  _ so _ excited that Poe had kissed him, while Poe had asked her where the hell he’d gotten ahold of rocky road ice-cream. And she knew the reason Poe was sleep deprived was that he hadn’t slept since Finn had put his head on his shoulder. He had stayed perfectly still, petrified that Finn was going to move. Rey assumed he’d fall asleep eventually, but obviously, that was not the case. So Poe had gone to his classes tired, then returned to his dorm and decided to drown his sorrows in the nearest ice-cream he could find. 

 

Actually, he’d stayed up all night the night before the first day, then stayed up all night with Finn, so he’d actually gone 2 days without sleep. He didn’t do very well without sleep. 

 

But she digresses. It all came down to whether she would tell Poe what he’d done or not. For this, we will have to go back to high school again.

 

Rey had met Poe in history class, where they’d both had Mr. Skywalker. They’d become friends pretty quickly, considering how Rey knew her best friend Finn had a crush on him. Poe sat right behind a boy by the name of Ben Solo. Rey hated this part; in sophomore year, she’d had a crush on him. 

 

Poe, thinking he was helping, had told Ben one day that he should ask her out. And Ben had laughed in his face. In a way, he did help. After that, she’d stopped crushing on him and changed to hating him. But she’d never forgotten. And even though it was petty, she was finally getting her revenge. It was pretty harmless; Poe would figure it out soon enough. 

 

“Hey Poe,” she said into her phone. 

 

“Rey! Did you find out anything? Finn’s been acting weird.”

 

Rey felt a twinge of regret. She did want Finn to be happy, but… “Nah. Tell you what, how about the three of us go out for coffee later to talk it over? Say, three-ish? Tell Finn.” 

 

“Uh, okay. I guess you know best, Rey.” Poe responded. Rey hung up and snorted. 

 

“Damn right I do.”

~~~

 

Finn beamed nervously as Poe approached. Poe flashed a shaky smile his way, feeling his confusion mount. What the fuck had happened? 

 

“Hey Poe,” Finn said, blushing and smiling. Poe started to panic internally. Where the hell was Rey?

 

Finn’s phone buzzed. “Oh, hi Rey,” he said when he picked up the phone. He frowned and glanced at Poe after a moment. 

 

“No, yeah. Oh, that’s too bad. Okay, see you tomorrow!” 

 

“What’s going on?” Poe asked with rising hysteria. 

 

“Rey couldn’t make it. She said she had to… wash your dog?” Finn said.

 

Images of Rey with BB-8 flashed through Poe’s mind; Rey was notoriously bad at handling him. The last time she’d tried to wash him ended up with Poe yelling at her because she’d tried to put BB-8 in the washing machine. 

 

“Haha, okay let me call her,” Poe said, trying to sound casual.

 

“Rey, what the fuck?!” he whisper-yelled when she picked up.

 

“Oh, sorry, can’t hear you, the washing machine is on,” she singsonged. 

 

Poe released an eldritch scream into the phone. 

 

“Relax, BB-8 and I are watching the Great British Bake Off.  You should be thanking me, you have a date with Finn! Oh, and don’t forget to ask him about last night,” she continued, hanging up.

 

Poe turned to Finn slowly, pasting a smile on his face. “She’s busy,” he said. Poe internally cringed at his very strained voice. 

 

“Oh, well are we still going to have coffee?” Finn asked. 

 

“Sure buddy. Sure.” Poe said. He hated his life. So much. 

 

~~~

 

Poe sipped his coffee, ignoring the burning and grateful for the caffeine. 

“So,” he said.

 

Finn stared at him expectantly.

 

“The thing about sleep deprivation… is that it screws with memory,” Poe continued slowly, “So could you be so kind as to inform me what I did last night?” 

 

~~~

 

_ “I’m going to hate myself for this,” Poe mumbled, _

 

“Nothing, really,” Finn answered, feeling nausea rise up in his stomach.

 

~~~

 

“If you’ll excuse me,” Finn mumbled, standing up from the table and walking to the bathroom. 

 

_ What did I do? _ Poe thought to himself. 

 

~~~   
  


Finn braced himself against the sink in the bathroom. Obviously, the kiss was a mistake. And Rey was probably never going to show anyways. At least Poe didn’t remember. He took a deep breath and went back out.

 

~~~

 

“Sorry, had to go,” Finn mumbled once he returned. 

 

“Uh, okay,” Poe responded. He felt a buzzing in his pocket. 

 

 **Rey** **of sunshine**

Heyyyyy

Tell him!!!!

 

**Me**

????

 

**Rey of sunshine**

O shit wrong person

 

**Me**

Tell who what

Rey

Was that for finn

ANSWER ME

 

**Rey of sunshine**

Uhhhh what

No

U kinda did do smth tho…

 

**Me**

REY I S2G

 

**Rey of sunshine**

Heh

 

Poe looked up from his phone with the fear of god in his heart.

 

“Finn... I really need to know what I did,” Poe coaxed. Finn stared at him in mute terror. Poe could relate. 

 

“You, uh, you kissed me,” Finn whispered, mortified and scarlet. 

 

Poe’s mouth dropped open. “I can’t believe it,” he muttered.

 

“It wasn’t your fault-”

 

“I kiss the most beautiful boy in the world and I can’t even fucking remember?” Poe said, slamming his fist on the table. Then he looked up at Finn, who he just remembered was still there.

 

“Shit,” he cursed. 

 

“I- the what?” Finn said, flabbergasted.

 

“Oh my god. Kill me now,” Poe moaned, hiding his face in his hands. 

 

“If it makes you feel any better, you can do it again,” Finn whispered. Poe looked up hopefully. 

 

“You’re not mad?” he asked.

 

Finn looked away, “I’ve kinda had a crush on you since high school,” he said.

“Holy shit, me too,” Poe responded. 

 

Finn’s brow furrowed. “You had a crush on yourself?”

 

“No, on you!” 

 

“Oh.”

 

Poe twiddled his thumbs nervously. “So,  I guess this is a date then?” 

 

“Yeah,” Finn said, smiling. Poe couldn’t look away. 

 

~~~

 

Rey looked up from the kitchen table when they arrived back to their dorm.

 

“You’re back early,” she noted. Across the table from her, Leia Solo-Organa, the dean of the college sat.    
  
“What’s going on?” Finn asked slowly.

 

Leia and Rey exchanged looks. “Nothing,” they said at the same time.

 

“Well, it was nice seeing you! Tell Ben he’s still a disappointment and I won’t call him Kylo,” Rey chirped with false cheer as Leia got up to leave. 

 

“Will do,” the older woman promised. 

 

You see, the  _ whole _ story of the Ben Solo Crush fiasco was a little different from the one from earlier. Ben had laughed at her, then proceeded to ask her out. Where Rey was privy to the horror of his “band,” the Knights of Ren.  Ben had been kinda sweet at first but then descended into complete fuckery. The only upside to dating Ben Solo was that his mom was the most badass woman Rey had ever met. Who also happened to be the dean of the Jedi College. 

 

Rey and Leia got along better than Rey and Ben, and ultimately, she broke up with him. But she’d stayed in touch with Leia over the years. Leia knew everything about Poe and Finn, so of course she would pull some strings to make them roommates (like Rey had requested.)

 

Leia was very enthusiastic about the idea of doing some matchmaking (Luke had done something similar for her and Han back in their high school and college days).

 

“I’m not sure I even want to know,” Poe said once Leia had left. Rey laughed terrifyingly.

“Also, we’re dating,” Finn added, slipping an arm around Poe’s waist. Poe nearly passed out. Physical contact was not his forte (see: Finn’s head on his shoulder resulting in sleep deprivation which actually started this whole situation).

 

“Yay!” Rey exclaimed, clapping her hands. “Finally,” she muttered. 

 

“Oh, and by the way, I’m telling this story at the wedding, which I will obviously be the best man/maid of honor thing.” she added.

 

Poe exchanged looks with Finn. Rey certainly was a force of nature.


End file.
